Plissken Carbon Copy
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: One of the events leading up to the events in the Adventures of Snake Plissken Comic


Snake felt so tired. Exhausted. He couldn't remember anything like the moments after a hard hit on the head where all thoughts leave your mind. Only this went on through the minutes as Plissken struggled with the oppressive fatigue. He groaned and forced his eye to open.

The light was dim but his vision was a haze. Sounds, beeping, entered his ears but he wasn't sure if they were real or a side effect of whatever had knocked him out. He thought for a moment he heard himself answering whatever it was he had been mumbling. Surely it was insanity. Snake laid back and let his eye close again, giving in for a moment to his need for sleep.

He thought it had only been a few seconds but when his eye opened again the light and the room had changed. Plissken still felt empty headed and it took all his effort to even recall who he was. He was still exhausted and again he was sure he heard himself talking to him. This time Plissken refused to give in to the need for sleep. Instinct was to rub his eye. It was the first he noticed that he was bound. Plissken rolled his eye and slipped his hand through the buckled bond. He rubbed his eye vigorously trying to clear it.

Even that little movement drained his energy but he didn't dare close his eye. Instead he folded his arm over his chest and took a look around. The room was filled to the brim with beeping machines. Some, like the heart monitor, he recognized and others appeared almost alien to him. He turned his head to the other side and winced when something pulled in his hair.

Plissken had to concentrate to remember his arm was free. Reaching up became a heavy task but his clumsy fingers found a wire that disappeared into his hair. Beneath all the soft waves there was a shaved area and a pad pressed tight to his scalp. Plissken couldn't make sense of it. Why did he have a wire attatched to his head. The mindless feeling was his enemy and the struggle to remember anything was debilitating. Still curiosity existed.

His hand trailed on the wire and his head and eye turned to follow. Jiggling it he discovered the machine it sprouted from. **Cerebral Read and Record** was on it in red. Snake could think of what those words meant. He brought his arm back to his side and rested for a moment. Waves were trying to pull him back into unconciousness but he fought it back when he discovered more pads. One pressed to the base of his neck went to the same machine.

Snake stared at the machine and he tried to read what else it said. He did quickly realize his concentration caused the green line to spike. That was odd from Snake's current mind state. Then the word made sense. Cerebral. It was monitoring his brain activity. Record, though now made him panic. His heart monitor spiked, all the monitors spiked as Plissken yanked the pads off his head. The one on his head raised blood when he removed it. That was when he noticed the needle or probe on the underside. They'd stuck a needle in his head.

Plissken was normally calm under any circumstance but this was too much. Once free of the pads all his thoughts came rushing back. His mind cleared only to give him more reasons to go to pieces. The huge, white eagle on the wall was the first of many things. Plissken fought with his bonds, unbuckling them in a hurry. The small medical room was full of alarms as he stripped away his monitors. His feet were on the floor as soon as he could put them there. They were Jello under his weight. Snake knew this feeling. He had it in Helsinki after his eye was damaged. Muscle weakness from lack of use. How long had he been in this place?

This time when the panic rose hate burned it away. Snake had full control now and sat on the bed giving his legs a moment. Swinging them he reached over for the clipboard on the foot of the bed. Reading over the first page he recognized none of the drugs save a painkiller and a sleeping agent. The others were so foreign to him the words seemed fake. Plissken kept reading and his eye came up to the machines after some realizing they were still going off. Reaching over he flicked off the heart monitor and the one beside it that he assumed was for oxygen. That ended the alarms. Plissken was back to leafing through the clipboard.

Near the last page he read something that sent fear, disgust and hate right to the core of him. They were copying his mind. That was why he couldn't think. The pin in his head. Snake reached up and gingerly touched the dried blood. Again he quivered at the thought of a needle in his brain. Snake set the papers aside and tried his feet again. They quivered under him but he was upright. He took in more of the room and wondered why no one had come in yet. Plissken realized he didn't care why no one was coming the only thing he was caring about was how to get out. 


End file.
